


Hunters

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: 100quills, Community: fanfic100, Community: hp_ficathon, Gen, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Pre - Deathly Hallows, Teamwork, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-17
Updated: 2007-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Bill's wedding, the trio intends to search for the horcruxes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunters

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_ficathon prompt "The hunt has now begun," fanfic100 prompt "Dark," and 100quills prompt "Goodbye."

He's going to be gone before morning. Harry. He came to Bill and Fleur's wedding today, and mum convinced him to stay the night, but I know that when we all wake up in the morning, he'll be gone.

He thinks he's being clever about it- that he can just sneak off with no one the wiser, without even saying goodbye. He did put up a good fight against mum's mothering ways, but Hermione and I could tell what he was thinking.

He thinks he's being clever, but he doesn't know that Hermione and I have packs waiting in her room. He doesn't know that we wrote notes for our parents saying goodbye and explaining that we're going with him. He doesn't know that I'm not asleep right now. He doesn't know that we intend to follow him.

We will always follow Harry. We will help him track down the horcruxes and hunt down Voldemort. The hunt has now begun, but Harry won't be hunting alone.


End file.
